Yumei
by Sorrow-chan
Summary: Nya!....just read, 'kay?


A young boy sat at the kitchen table, stirring his spoon clockwise in his empty bowl. The sound made a screeching noise with each turn. The boy pushed a soft lock of a grayish-blue strand of hair away from his face, his green eyes gazing down at the bowl in boredom. His father walked down the stairs, looking at him curiously.

"Leriko, stop fooling around, you're going to be late for school." He told the 15 year old teen. The boy looked up, glaring at his dark-haired father. His mother had passed soon after birth, leaving him at his house with only his busy father. Leriko, or Leri, gave a sigh and stood up, brushing a few cereal crumbs off of his school uniform.

"I'm not fooling around, I still have a half an hour…" He growled harshly. His father smiled lightly, holding up a letter. Leri grabbed at it, but due to his father's tall height, didn't succeed. After a few moments, Leri finally got it. He ripped it open, and then stared at it.

In big bold letters it read:

**Leri, you're going to be late for school,**

**Light**

Leri grunted, stuffing the note into his pocket. Light was his counterpart. His 'other half' as his father called it. Leri knew that there was 3 more of his kind…ones with a DNA combined companion.

"I'm still going to take my time… just because Light can see the stupid damned future doesn't mean that he's always right, he's not god."

"Leriko Kuro! Are you going against Light's judgment? You are shaming your ancestors!" Leri's father barked. Leriko glared once more,

His father always did that whenever Leri was like that about Light.

'_Hey, lighten up!_' Light's voice chirped inside Leriko's mind.

Light had dark green hair, accompanied with Leri's soft emerald eyes. And to add, the green wings. Light would come out once Leriko would start to blush about his crush, or think about her. Lightwas hispoker-playing, gluttony, hate-to-be-in-the-outside-world, kind of friend. AKA …Leriko's _only_ friend.

A half an hour later>

The blue-haired teen ran up the stairs, panting.

"Crap! He was right!" He gasped, walking into his classroom. "I was going to be late…"

He took his seat, just as the teacher entered the room.

Leri sat there, listening to the teacher's babbling voice. He suddenly heard some voices of chatting students.

"Leri's late again, huh? What's with that kid?" One asked.

"I dunno. He's always giving everyone a cold shoulder, and doesn't even have one friend." A brown-headed boy responded.

"Why don't we give him a chance? He could end up being a nice guy…" A red-headed guy told.

"Yes. Niwa's right, we should give him a chance. He moved here only a month ago, right?" A blue haired boy smiled.

"Yeah, a month after that weird storm…"

"Did you notice! Dark hasn't stolen anything since that kid came! Maybe we should ask him if he knows Dark!" The brown-haired one said quietly.

The teacher slapped her stick on top of the brown-haired boy's desk.

"Takashi! Pay attention!" She snapped.

Lunch

Leriko sat by himself under a shaded tree, reading a book. The group of boys who were talking earlier came up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" The boy known as Takashi grinned.

"…nothing?" Leri replied unsurely.

"I'm Daisuke, do you mind if we sit with you?" The red-headed boy held out a hand to shake. Leriko glared at the hand, and then shut his book.

"Sure…"

The group sat down, pulling out their lunches and taking small bites as they stared at the green-eyed boy curiously. Leri noticed their staring and crossed his arms,

"…why are you all staring at me?" He grunted.

"...You don't have a lunch…" Takashi gazed at the empty space in front of him. Leriko shrugged,

"I didn't have time to make one this morning…"

Daisuke held out a half of a sandwich.

"Here, take this…it's really good."

Leri blinked at the half, then at Daisuke, taking it.

"T-thanks…"

"So Leriko-"

"Call me Leri…"

"Okay, Leri…do you anything about Dark?" Takashi questioned. Leri's eyes shot up at Takashi quickly.

"Yes."

Satoshi looked from a nervous Daisuke to Leri. The geeky, blue-eyed teen smiled,

"Do you know anything special about him?" Satoshi asked.

Leri shrugged once more.

"It is told that he isn't a real person…or else he would get captured…so…he takes on a shape…a real person's body…and uses them as a counterpart…and changes back into his real body when he needs to…"

Everyone stared at Leri. Daisuke was absolutely shocked, and Satoshi smirked, interested in this quiet boy.

"Leri…tell us about yourself…" He smiled.

"…uh…I'm 15, …my mother passed away,…I live with my dad and my dad only…and I have a pet dog named Inu…but I don't really see him that often."

"…Oh…I'm sorry…" Daisuke stated sadly.

"Ah, I don't mind…"

"You named your dog….'dog'….?" Takashi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess so…."

"WOW! You're awesome!" Takashi nearly broke Leri's back when he put him into a headlock. "I'm Takashi, the popular-with-the-ladies news reporter!"

"I…can see….that…" Leri gasped, spotting the news cloth on Takashi's arm.

"Takashi! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Daisuke told shyly. Takashi let go and stood up, taking another bite of his sandwich. He glared down at Leriko and smirked, hands in his pockets.

"So..Leri…have a girlfriend? A crush?" He teased. Leri shook his head nervously, but it was obvious that he was lying, seeing as how his face was bright red.

"N-no…"

"Right…so who is it? Risa?" Takashi nudged him a bit with his foot.

"No."

"Wait…I saw you walk to school, while I was on my way here…you were staring at that girl…the black-haired one…" Satoshi stated with an evil smile. Leri blushed even more.

"I knew it! It's that upper classman girl…hmm, isn't her name Rera? No…Res…..RESCA!" Takashi shouted. "Resca Shiroi!"

Leri suddenly stood up, his fingers growing numb.

'_Hold it in! Hold it in Leri!_' Light's voice shouted inside him.

"Sorry, but…I have to go now…" Leri said, his voice sounded like he was ill or in pain. The blue-haired teen then ran off, blushing frantically. He ran into the janitor's closet, then…

He changed.

"Dammit! What's wrong with you? You know I hate it when you change into me! It's comfortable in your body." Light growled. Light's green hair was more than ruffled, and his identical green eyes were closed in anger.

'_Sorry Light…_' Leriko apologized.

"No problem…just…it's going to be an hour or two until you can get your body back. Too bad those boys found out who you like…" Light sighed.

'_Yeah…that one kid…Satoshi…he's pretty smart.'_

"…Is his last name 'Hikari'?"

'_No, Hiwatari._'

"Hmm…any others you thought were smart or something unusual?"

'_Being smart isn't unusual! And yeah, Daisuke Niwa…he's nice…seems suspicious?_'

"Niwa! He's Dark! He's Dark!" Light cheered happily. "My counterpart!"

'_Whoopdie doo…_' Leri told sarcastically to Light.

"You have to become his friend. Dark and I were the best of friends, and I have never seen him for a long time! PLEEEEEASE!"

'_Ugh...sure…_'

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

'_You already owe me $1.00 for ice cream, $6.00 for those cookies, $10.00 for that chocolate cake, and the $4.00 for the cupcake!_'

"Not my fault I'm always hungry, that means that you never have to eat!"

'_Well, I want to be normal and eat so I don't get stared at for not having a lunch!'_

"Fine! Okay-…" The door then opened, revealing Risa and her older sister, Riku.

The two stared at Light, blinking.

Risa gaped, blushing at the green-haired bishonen.

"H-hi…" Light blushed, walking up to them and shutting the door behind him.  
"H-hello….."Risa blushed even more at him, looking at him up and down. Light was dressed in the school uniform, and it was so tight on him that it completely showed his muscles everywhere, except at the pants because those were baggy.

"I…gotta go now…" Light whispered, sweating a bit. Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

"W-wait!" Risa said, grabbing his hand before he turned. Light looked back at her,

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm….Light…"

Risa gaped once more, watching him walk away. Light gave a long sigh as he turned a corner, leaning into the wall.

"Leri…I'm not a people's person…"

'_I can see, that was a pretty girl and then you don't ask her on a date or something.'_

"You know why I can't do that!"

'_Yeah…sorry, I'm not a people's person too, ever since two large dark green wings came out of my back._' Leriko snarled.

"Here, I think I have enough energy to change back into you…you still have class……"

'_Energy? ENERGY! You're the laziest jerk I have ever met!_'

"Hm…"

Light changed into Leriko, and then Leri banged his head against the wall.

"Damn…damn…damn…" He cursed in anger.

"Leriko?" A soft, gentle voice muttered his name from behind. Leri looked over his shoulder, and then turned fully, gazing into the crimson eyes of Resca.

"Miss Resca…" Leri whispered. She smiled at him, handing a book to Leri.

"Those boys you were hanging around with asked me to give this to you…"

Leri blushed, taking the book slowly.

"Th-thanks…"

"Well, I got to get to class before the bell rings, see you later." She walked off, giving off one last smile. Leri looked at the book, holding it close to his chest and walking to class.

The classroom

Risa was telling almost everyone about the green-haired hottie that she saw during lunch. Leri smiled at the story, rolling his eyes at every time he heard that Light was shy.

"Lemme guess, he was eager to get away and his name was 'Light'?" He snarled with a smirk. Risa ran up to him, smiling in happiness.

"You know him!"

"Yeah…you could say that…"

"What grade is he in? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he into the young, beautiful looking type?"

"Hope you're not talking about yourself…"

Risa glared at him, which frightened Leri a bit. "He doesn't go to school, no, and I think…"

The girl clapped her hands,

"Great! Do you think you could tell him that I would love to go out with him?" She winked. Leriko rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

"No."

Satoshi and Daisuke walked up to him, both smiling.

"Hey, Leri, do you think that maybe you could hang out with us tomorrow? After all, tomorrow's Saturday." Daisuke offered. Leriko looked at them, staring in shock. He has never been asked to 'hang out' or do anything with anyone, unless it was poker with Light.

"Uh…..s-sure…"He responded nervously.

"Great, see you tomorrow then…" The two walked out the door as the bell rang (0.0 short class period) for the end of school. Leri sat there, watching everyone walk out the door. Once he was alone, Leriko pulled out his schoolbag, pulling out his book. He opened it to his page, standing up and walking home.

10 minutes later>

'_Leri?_' Light questioned, the whole walk home was as silent as ever, unusual for what Leriko always did, talking to his only friend.

"Not now, Light…" His voice was cold as he walked.

'_You're father's going to be mad…if you're late protecting the….the necklace…_' Light told in a nervous tone.

"Like I care…All we have to do is I have to change into you, you protect the necklace from Dark, and you two will be friends and I will stay here bored like hell alone without a friend."

'_Aww…don't be like that, Leriko…you'll always be my friend… You're the only one that has ever accepted me once you found out that you had to have me as a counterpart…the others of your family couldn't take it and committed suicide…quite sad, really. I pray for your family…_'

"…"

'_Leriko?_'

"Thanks, Light…"

Later that night

Once Leri changed into Light, Light walked over to Inu, his dog. Inu was small puppy, with green eyes and black fur.

"Bark!" Inu…barked. Inu transformed into the green wings, attatching himself to Light's back.

"Let's go, Inu!"

"Bark!"

The two flew off into the night, towards the museum.

Once Light was at the museum, he dropped down to the floor, spotting the case of the sacred gemstone, the orphan's eye. Light smirked, walking over to it and simply sitting on the case. His green wings flapped playfully by themselves, and Light was checking his fingernails with a small yawn. Suddenly, an object flew down from the ceiling. Light looked up, smirking. Once the object was at the floor, Light jumped off the case, crossing his arms at the person in front of him.

"Long time no see, Dark." He smiled with a traditional 'V' for victory sign.

"..L-Light?" Dark gasped. "It's been…what? 3-400 years?"

Light nodded, looking to the side.

"Luckily, that Daisuke kid of yours reminded me that I had to protect something. I knew that you were going to be here, so I said 'why not'?"

"Heh. That's so like you. But you should leave the protecting to the police…y'know, I'm still a thief…and- ……"

Dark's voice trailed off as he realized something.

"How-….How'd you know about Daisuke?" He snapped at Light.

"…Ask him yourself, and tell him that a quiet little boy told me…"

/inside Dark's mind (italicsDaisuke/regulardark)/

"How does he know about you! Did you tell someone?"

_"N-No! I just-…"_

"Daisuke! You're not supposed to tell anyone! You hear me!" For some reason, Dark seemed really angry with his red-haired companion.

_"Y-Yes! I won't! I never did though!-…"_

"Then why did he say that a 'quiet little boy' told him?"

_"...He's Leriko's...c-counterpart?"_

"…….He's……He's That boy that came here a month ago? He's the person that shut down my will to change into you? Damn him!"

Regular>

Light yawned,

"Sorry, Dark, I can't let you have this…" He patted on the glass case gently, smirking.

"You're like Krad, you get in my way too much." Dark snarled.

"Aww…c'mon Dark! Don't be like that! We used to be the best of pals!..."

"Not any more…"

"Yeah, thanks to that Krad guy…"

"Light…just let me get the item and we will both be on our way…"

"'Our way'? OUR WAY? Your way is to go home, change into young Daisuke, and then live happily ever after. I have to stay with an arrogant boy!"

"Well that's just fine and dandy…" Dark pulled out a feather, and then it started glowing. A big explosion boomed right in front of the green-haired angel, sending him flying back with a large thud. Dark paused before grabbing the sacred necklace and towering over Light.

"Get you and your kid outta our town; I never want to see you again!" He barked at Light. Light cowered a bit, watching Dark fly off.

_'…ow…'_

"Thanks for taking the pain, Leri…"

_'……I can't just sit here and watch you get hurt……I would feel guilty and……you could die…'_

"….thanks Leri…"

_'How could I surive without a person that can lose all of his money to 3 aces and a king in poker?'_

"LERI!"

Light stood up, wiping a bit of dirt off his shoulder. He crossed his arms,

"We failed…your dad's going to get really mad now…"

'Uh-huh…'

At home>

Leri had his body back now, and he toppled onto the bed. He closed his eyes before hearing a deep voice.

"You failed…" Krad's dark and snarling voice caused Leri to snap forward.

"K-Krad!" He gaped. Leri sat up on his bed and bowed, "S-Sorry! Dark was-…"

"I know what Dark did, don't fail me again. Now…let me speak to Light …"

Leriko turned into Light, who quickly bowed like Leri.

"Krad…" Light whispered. "Dark is my frien- "

"Dark used to be your friend…but then you sided with me and helped me guard these items and capture him…I still need to repay you for capturing him 40 years ago." "………." Light shut his eyes. "Sorry Krad…"

Krad came closer and bent down to his level.

"You are my servant…you will not disobey my commands…I know how to torture you…"

The blonde then pulled out a white ribbon with a small silver bell attached in the middle, swinging it gently in front of Light's eyes.

"Serena forgot this at her funeral…" Krad smirked.

"Sh- shut up!" Light went into a cradle position, and then changed back into Leriko. Krad rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Leriko gazed at Krad, then glared,

"KRAD! Come back here!" He yelled at the white-winged devil. Krad obeyed and sighed,

"What?" Krad grunted.

"Show me your true self…"

Krad laughed,

"Never to a poor mortal such as you…"

Suddenly, Krad fell to the ground in pain, holding his side. Then Krad changed…Into Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" Leri gaped, bending down beside him. Satoshi's eye opened a bit, then widened once he saw Leriko.

"Ler-Leri!" He gasped, sitting up. Leri smiled softly, giving off a sigh,

"So…you're Krad's human form?..."

Satoshi tossed his head to the side in sadness, standing up.

"See you at school." He grunted.


End file.
